


Definitely 'Emma Approved"

by genus_species



Category: Emma Approved
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genus_species/pseuds/genus_species
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I swear, if you say this is ‘Emma Approved,’ I will throw you out of this bed.”</p><p>Of course, Alex doesn't really mean it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely 'Emma Approved"

“I swear, if you say this is ‘Emma Approved,’ I will throw you out of this bed.”  
She makes a questioning noise, halfway between a sigh and a growl.   
Alex drags his lips up her neck. She smells like expensive soap and...strawberries? He has to taste to make sure. Strawberries, for sure.  
She makes a sound much closer to a growl and grabs the back of his head. Her kiss is badly aimed and their teeth clack together. He doesn’t mind.  
She’s on her back now, knees cradling his hips. He can’t help grinding again her. And her hips are rising to meet him.  
He pulls back. Rolls over onto his side, props himself up on one elbow.   
Emma opens her eyes. “Why’d you stop?”  
“I don’t want to—” and she pulls back, starts to smooth her dress back down to cover her thighs. Starts to pat her rumpled hair back into place. He starts again. “I don’t want to rush things.”  
Her nervous grooming stops. “Oh.” She lays her head on his shoulder.  
He presses his lips to her hair. “I mean, I felt this way for a long time.” He’s stroking her bare arm, dragging his fingertips down, turning his hand over, and dragging his fingernails up. He can feel her shiver.  
“Oh, yeah?” She lifts her hand, undoes the top button of his dress shirt. “Since when?”  
“You’ll laugh at me.”  
She undoes another button. “I never laugh at you.” Her eyes are laughing now.  
“Yes, you do. All the time.” She slips the third button free of its buttonhole. “I felt this way since forever.”  
She raises herself up on one arm, hair falling across his face. She pushes it out of the way with her free hand. “Not possible.” She kisses him.  
“Not probable,” he grins. “I mean, I didn’t know for sure until…”  
“Until?” she prompts. His shirt is half open now.  
He groans. “Do we have to talk about this?”  
“You brought it up. I want to know.”  
“Okay. Do you remember that video you made with me and Frank?”  
“Which vide—oh. That one.” Her hands are busy again.  
Alex shifts. “Yeah.”  
“I thought you sounded weird!”  
He snorts. “James Joyce never saw fit to mention that an epiphany was quite similar to a hit to the solar plexus with a baseball bat.”  
His dress shirt is open now. He sits up to take it off. He’s wearing an undershirt, a plain white Hanes T. Some you’d buy at Walgreens. She can smell his laundry detergent, lavender and clean soap. She curls her fingers under the edge.   
She can feel him catch his breath as she starts to drag the shirt up. Her hand is warm, grazing his stomach, up over his ribs.  
“And you?” Her hand stops. “When did you figure it out?”  
She stops groping him, curls her hands under her chin. “Awkward.”  
“Oh, you have to tell me.” He slides one finger under the straps of her sundress, traces a lazy oval on her collarbone.  
“Did you see that video I made with Harriet? I didn’t post it.”  
“It was on your cloud account, so yeah.” He curls his hand around her shoulder.  
She sighs. “It was after. I’d turned off the camera and she started talking about you. How much she liked you. How she thought you were starting to like her.” She sits up. Alex moves with her, leaning back against the headboard, one arm around her shoulders.  
“Baseball bat has nothing on it,” Emma says. “I thought I was going to be sick.” And then—“Poor Harriet! I’m such a shitty friend, getting with the guy she likes—”  
“Umm, Emma. I get a say in this too.” He kisses her. “I want you. Not Harriet.” Another kiss. “Besides, she and the Rooster went out for lunch on Wednesday. A long lunch. I really wouldn’t worry about her heart being broken.”  
“I didn’t even notice.”  
“You were too busy ignoring me.”  
“I was not—”  
“You totally were.”  
“I was embarrassed! You told me off. And you were right. And then you came back and I’d fallen in love with you. And you didn’t say anything.” She’s got that smug little Emma smile on her face again. “It’s really all your fault, Alex.”  
He kisses her again deeply, touching her tongue with his. She tastes like cold clear water. “I’m willing to accept that responsibility.”  
They slide down and lie facing each other. Alex pulls Emma on top of him.  
“You want this?”  
“Umm.” Emma is not uncertain. Emma doesn’t do uncertain. But she’s hesitating now. “Can we clarify what ‘this’ is, for just a minute?”  
“Sex?” His voice goes high at the end of the word.  
“Yes.” She pulls back. “Umm, anything I should—”  
“Um.” He can feel his face getting hot. “I, um. Got tested after Katia dumped me. Because of her cheating. Um. All clear.”   
He kisses the corner of her mouth. “You?”  
“There hasn’t been anybody for a long time.” Emma expects him to laugh, but he doesn’t. He kisses her again, pressing up against her.  
“I like turning you on,” she whispers.  
He doesn’t say anything to that, just nods and keeps kissing her.  
“Could I take off your dress?”  
“Yeah,” she breathes. “It unhooks at the top then zips.”  
He can’t get it over her head. She laughs, tangled in her clothes, and stumbles off the bed to step out of the dress. She darts a glance at him, fabric puddled around her feet.  
“Come here.” His voice is just above a whisper.  
She climbs back into bed with him, kisses him again and again slowly. He unhooks her bra one-handed and flings it off to the side. And then he stops to stare at her.   
“You have the most beautiful breasts.” She makes a small noise. Doubt, maybe. Disapproval. “See,” he says. Trails one nipple with just the tip of his tongue. “Beautiful.”   
He moves to the other. “So beautiful.”  
“You are too,” she says. “Beautiful.”  
Then he’s trailing his hand over her hipbone. Dithering. She grabs his hand and brings it down further. She can feel Alex laughing and she laughs with him.  
He drags fingers slowly, back and forth. Back and forth. She stops laughing. His hand comes up and slides inside her underpants.   
Alex touches her and she stops thinking.  
When he pulls his hand away, her eyes slam open. “Please don’t stop.”  
He tugs at the waistband. “Can I take these off?”  
“Only if I get to take your pants off too.” She unbuckles his belt, grabs for the button of his khakis. She grabs a little of his pubic hair in her haste and he yelps in pain. “Sorry, sorry.” Alex writhes out of his pants.   
Then Emma’s hands are at the waistband of his boxer briefs. “May I?”  
“God, yes, Emma. Yes.”  
She scrunches to kiss his stomach, to follow the fuzzy trail of hair lower and lower down.  
“Stop, you first,” Alex says.  
Emma lifts her head. “What—oh.”   
“Here, put your legs over the end of the bed.” He slides down to crouch between her knees.  
She can’t help it. At the first brush of his tongue she jerks away. He waits, touches her again lightly. “Is that ok?”  
“Yes.”  
He keeps going. He keeps going until she gasps and arches up against him.   
Then he stops and climbs up off his knees and back onto the bed with her.  
“Can I kiss you?” Katia didn’t like it, she’d never let him kiss her after he’d gone down on her.  
But Emma wipes her hand across his mouth then kisses him deeply.  
Her hand is wandering down, down. He’s half hard already when she curls her fingers around him.   
“Harder,” he says.  
“I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“You’re not hurting me, you’re—” and she tightens her grip and he gasps. “Yeah. Like that.”  
“I like that I can turn you on,” she whispers back.  
He puts his hand down, grabs her wrist. “Stop.”  
“Why? Oh—” She sits up. “Condoms?”  
“Drawer next to you.”  
She reaches over, fishes around. She tears the wrapper with her teeth. Then she kisses him. Kisses her way slowly from his lips, down his neck, across his pounding heart, and over his stomach. She pauses at his hip bone and licks the hollow there. Then moves over and down.  
“Fuck, Emma.” And she takes him in her mouth, tongue circling the tip, free hand moving in long slow strokes up from the base. “Emma, stop, I’m going to—”  
She lets go, kisses him one last time. Pinches the tip of the condom and rolls it down onto him.   
Alex takes a shaky breath. “You want to be on top?”  
She shakes her head. “Not this time?” And she crawls up to the top of the bed and kisses him.  
Alex moves. Positions himself between Emma’s legs. Rubs himself against her and touches her until she sighs. Keeps doing it until she starts cursing at him.  
And then he slides inside her. “You ok?”  
She’s gone a little still, caught her breath. “Yeah.” He starts to move, cautiously. “Yeah, that’s good.”  
He moves faster.  
Emma clutches his shoulders and kisses him. “Like that. Yeah.” She’s starting to move with him, in counterpoint. Her legs wrap around him.  
He drops his head onto her shoulder as he comes. He lies there, boneless, until the feeling starts to come back into his limbs. Until his heart stops hammering.  
He slides out of her, sits up. Pinches the tip of the condom, slips it off, ties it into a knot. Places it in the trashcan and comes back to her. She’s lying sprawled on her back, eyes closed.  
He lies down next to her, kisses her cheek.  
She smiles at him, and kisses him back. “Was that good for you?”  
She sounds curious. He can’t help the chuckle that escapes. “Yeah.” Her skin is slick with sweat. Probably mostly his sweat, but he’s feeling too satisfied for self-consciousness. “You?”  
“Yeah,” she says. And then yawns. “Sleepy.”  
“Me too.”   
She cuddles against him, arm over his waist, one leg flung over his. Her head nestles into his shoulder. She mumbles something.  
“What?” he mutters back.”  
She closes her eyes. “Definitely Emma Approved.”  
“Get out. Leave this bed at once.” And Alex tightens his arm around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Just a little fluff, set at then end when everything has been resolved and Emma and Alex finally get together.
> 
> Comments, suggestions, criticism, squee-ing, loathing--it's all helpful!


End file.
